the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Gender Confusion
About Lukas doesn't believe Golden Freddy when he says that Spring Bonnie's suit is in the box he put in the parts and services room. Golden Freddy tells him to look which he does . He wonders why "he's" in there. Golden Freddy , in a confessional , states that Spring Bonnie is his sister and Lukas kept calling her a male in Fredbear's Family Dinner and hopes that Lukas remembers. He then tells Lukas that Spring Bonnie is female then Lukas bangs his head to the wall near him. He later then says "Why is "she" in there?" . Golden Freddy tells Lukas that everyone from his place aside from Brenden were used for parts to create the toy animatronics which explains why they're broken . After that , the employees broke Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie however they're springlock suits which can kill kids and that every toy animatronic aside from the Marionette has a part of him and Spring Bonnie . The employees used Spring Bonnie's suit the most and her suit is very damaged and they put her suit in a box because they might use it if the toy animatronics looses a part . They hid her endoskeleton somewhere in the pizzeria and that her memory chip could be in her endoskeleton or it could be anywhere . If they find her endoskeleton then they'll put the suit on the endoskeleton then put the memory chip in then she'll come to life then she'll need support . Lukas tries to remember what Golden Freddy said and complains that he used the word "endoskeleton" to much . Then out of nowhere , Balloon Boy comes in and tells Golden Freddy and Lukas that he will help them since he found an endoskeleton in the building and he claims that he eavesdrops a lot then he tells them to follow him . Lukas and Golden Freddy then decide to follow him. Toy Freddy asks Lizarcko how he's enjoying his stay here and he thinks it's amazing! Toy Freddy wants to know what it was like in Fredbear's Family Dinner and Lizarcko says it was weird but there were bright lights and loads of food . Toy Chica then interrupts their conversation and asks Lizarcko if he can change gender . Toy Freddy asks what gave her that impression and she says that reptiles can change their gender and since Lizarcko is a gecko , he is able to change his gender . Lizarcko says he cant because he's an animatronic and not a real gecko . Toy Freddy tells him to give it a go . He does but fails . Trivia * The office in the intro has been updated and Brenden was added ** Also the easter egg with Toy Chica's beak was removed because aside from HALLOWEEN AT FREDDY'S animation , she isn't shown with her beak off. * This is the first episode to show Spring Bonnie's appearance * Golden Freddy says that Brenden is the only animatronic that wasn't damaged * Balloon Boy has a plan but we don't know what his plan will be! * Balloon Boy still uses the nickname "Mr. Golden Fredbear" * In the captions , when Balloon Boy says "Follow me" , the captions show some of the lyrics of the song "Follow me" * Geckos are lizards and lizards are reptiles which are able to change their sex . (Fish such as clown fish are also able to change their sex) So it may be possible for Lizarcko to change his sex although he's an animatronic . This could only happen in increase of climate change. Goofs * When Lukas rephrases his question , there is no question mark * Toy Chica is missing her eyelashes * When Golden Freddy facepalms , no noise could be heard ** In the captions it says "Facepalm *Wait where is the audio?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1